


You deserve better than me

by SavDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is an ass, Gabriel is only mentioned, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette is the best, One Shot, Poor Adrien, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad Adrien Agreste, So are Alya and Nino, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: "You deserve better than me." PromptPoor Adrien works so hard but gets nothing in return, pouring all his emotions onto his lady.Post reveal Angst fic!Happy fluffy ending





	You deserve better than me

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote on my tumblr from a prompt. I hope you all enjoy!

It was a chilly night in Paris, two hero’s flew their way across the city making sure everything was alright. Ladybug shivered, despite the magical suit covering her body it was still cold on this winter night. Thankfully all their moving around has helped her stay warm, at least a little bit. They stopped on a roof, she noticed Chat sitting on the edge of the roof looking towards the city with his back turned to her.

“How are you not a Catcicle right now?” She joked smiling as she stood near him bending over to look at him. He wasn’t smiling like she had expected, he was frowning. Maybe he was upset for making a joke? “Sorry, I know the cat puns are reserved for you.”

Again, he said nothing, sitting still like a statue. Marinette hugged herself hoping to keep herself warm. Maybe something happened today that upset Adrien, he hasn’t said much the whole patrol. She decided to sit next to him, close but not too close, giving him space. He’s been pretty distant these couple of weeks. All three friends knew his father was working him to death but knew very little on what was actually going on, Adrien was too busy to even talk to them.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You can talk to me.” She set a gentle hand on his arm, he flinched as if she burnt him. He sighed and looked away almost angrily.

“I’m sorry I just had a rough day.” He didn’t have the energy to look at her, to see her disappointment. She set her hand on him again, almost gentler this time.

“Wanna talk about it?” She asked him, looking at his face, his eyes looked down at his boots that dangled off the edge. His face twisted and tensed as if he was trying to keep calm.

“I was just busy today, more than usual. I feel like my dad doubled my schedule and I have no time for myself, no time to talk to you, and no time for my homework. It’s like he wants me to fail school so I could do home schooling again.” He told her, lettting out a frustrated breath, “I have no room to breathe, and no room for being a normal teenager. I can’t even spend time with my girlfriend besides during school.” He looked at her sadly. “Not even then!”

“I can help you with homework. During lunch, Alya, Nino and I can help get stuff done before school ends for the day.” She assures him, but he shakes his head, his frown not disappearing.

“I’m busy during lunch too. I have photo shoots right before class starts during lunch. Barely having enough time to eat.” His fake cat ears deflate, Marinette’s stomach burned with rage. How could Gabriel do that to his own son when he doesn’t even leave the house?! What a selfish horrible man! Her thoughts were interrupted by a sniffle, she looked at her kitty, tears streaming down his face. “I-I tried to talk to my father and tell him it was too much for me to handle. He didn’t listen, until one day I messed up. I didn’t want to listen to the photographer he was being a jerk that day and I yelled at him, we were both exhausted. My father called for me and lectured me about god knows what. I requested that I have more time for myself and for school and I would work better. You know what he said?” He asked Marinette through his tears and cracking voice. She held his hand tightly shaking her head. Knowing she won’t like his answer.

“What did he say?” She answered, he paused for a minute breathing in and collecting his thoughts.

“He said that if I couldn’t handle the schedule he made up for me then I was incompetent and selfish. He said he was trying to set me up for a good future but in reality he’s just torturing me. I just wanna be a normal kid.” He cried, it hurt Ladybug’s heart to see him so upset. He just wants a break, his father never gives him one and then calls him incompetent for not being able to work so hard? Chat held onto himself tightly crying silently to himself.

“You deserve better than me.” He said without warning. He could almost hear her neck crack as she turned to look at him.

“What?” The ice in her tone froze Chat to the spot, he turned to look at her, eyes wide with tears rolling down her cheeks. It caught him by surprise, she was crying? She grabbed his face with both hands. “Why would you say that?”

Tears continuously fell down his warm cheeks, he couldn’t stop them no matter how hard he tried, he felt like crap. His voice cracked as he spoke, “I-I’m not a good superhero. I’m incompetent like my father said, I couldn’t take down an akuma by myself but you could. You don’t need me. On top of that I can’t even spend time with you as Adrien, I’m a horrible boyfriend.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, he thought she didn’t need him? He looked like he wanted to look away but she held him there looking into his green eyes.

“Now you listen to me, Adrien Agreste.” He was taken aback by the use of his civilian name. Her eyes burned with determination holding his face tightly. “Your dad is a piece of shit, he shouldn’t be treating you that way because you deserve better. You’re more than capable to do anything you put your mind to and that includes modeling continuously during the week. And it definitely includes being chat Noir, you’re the best superhero in my eyes, it doesn’t matter if I can heal Paris after an akuma. You’re more than capable holding your own with an akuma. You’ve held many back until I had to go to Master Fu for help. I wouldn’t be able to do anything without you, you’re my partner, my best friend and my boyfriend. You care about me enough to jump in front of any projectile coming my way, you always protect me and Paris. You’re the most kind, funny, selfless and smart guy I’ve met. Definitely a bonus you’re good looking too.” She chuckled at this, making him smile a bit. “I’d never be Ladybug without having Chat Noir by my side.” She gently caressed his cheek looking into his eyes flicking between the two blue eyes. “You’re my hero.” She added.

A grin stretched across his face, tears rolling down his cheeks. Face falling forward holding onto his Ladybug with all his might, his head resting on her chest.

“I definitely don’t deserve you my lady.”

“I definitely don’t deserve you either mon minou.”

She held him close, his head resting on his golden locks, her hands wrapped protectively around his head.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She pecked his head with a kiss. She looked out onto the city with a scowl, if only she could smack some sense into Gabriel. No one treats her kitten like that.

“Thank you.” He told her. She only answered with a kiss to the forehead and a smile on her face.  
He suddenly felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much!! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Tell me what you think!  
> And check me out on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Personal blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> My Miraculous Ladybug Side blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miraculous-catdragon
> 
> See ya guys!!


End file.
